Movie Night
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: "So Anzu, what do you think?" Honda asked lazily, breaking her train of thought and snapping her back into reality. In his hands were two DVD boxes, one horror and one action, and he evidently wanted to know what her vote was.


_It's that time again. This is my first entry for season 8 of the Yugioh Pairing Challenge. Today's pairing is, Spiritshipping. Which I actually had to do a double take when I saw it as I have recently migrated to the GX portion of the fandom, and Spirtshipping there is Juudai/Johan. And I quite like Johan. _

_Anyway, that's irrelevant. On with the fic. _

**xxx**

She would always feel ashamed she hadn't noticed the change in Yugi at first. He and the Pharaoh were completely different, even in looks, so how had she not known that her oldest friend wasn't there anymore? Well, back then that hadn't been a part of the definition of normal, so she felt a little justified for not realising it while the strangest thing she'd ever seen was some girl's hair and her biggest worry was nailing the latest dance routine.

"So Anzu, what do you think?" Honda asked lazily, breaking her train of thought and snapping her back into reality. In his hands were two DVD boxes, one horror and one action, and he evidently wanted to know what her vote was. She sighed.

"Really, that one again?" she pointed to the action.

"Well I refuse to watch that again so I'll go for the horror," she said after a moment's consideration. Jonouchi's head snapped up.

"Wait, what?" he said. Honda snickered.

"Majority wins Jou. It's two again one," he said, still laughing at his friend. Jou made a move towards him as if he was going to attack, but then changed his mind.

"Yuge hasn't voted yet," he pointed out smugly.

"Yeah, well he's not here to decide so he doesn't count," Honda replied.

"Hey! I don't agree with that," said person replied indignantly from the doorway. Jou rushed up to greet him with a grin and in an attempt to be persuasive looped his arm around his neck.

"You don't want to watch that stupid horror, don't you?" he said sweetly. Yugi didn't reply, but looked over the two choices as he removed his friends arm off him. No one said anything.

"Go the action, I've seen the other one recently," he said finally as he sat down on the couch. Jou cheered in triumph and Honda looked slightly crestfallen.

"So it's tied then," Anzu said with a sigh. "How're we going to tiebreak this time?"

There was another pause.

"Well what does the Pharaoh think?" Jou asked in a rare moment of brilliance. Yugi didn't reply for a moment.

"He's indifferent, but if he had to choose the action would win."

Jou cheered again. Yugi however kept going.

"Though, he also pointed out we've seen that one many times, and recently too, so maybe the horror would be a better choice." This time Honda cheered. Anzu frowned; there hadn't really been an answer in there.

"So which one then?" she asked. Yugi grinned.

"Neither, he said find another one." Honda smirked at that as he had plan B up his sleeve.

"Great, what about this one?" he said, holding up another DVD.

"The Mummy," Anzu read. Yugi sweatdropped next to her. Jou was about to protest when Honda continued speaking.

"It's an action. And I'm sure the Pharaoh won't mind it." The look on Yugi's face indicated that said Pharaoh was there and that he shouldn't be making such flippant remarks if he didn't want stuff thrown at him.

"Action you say, put it on!" Jou said happily. He would later regret that.

As they settled down to watch the movie, Jou grumbled a bit when he realised it was an English movie and therefore subbed, Anzu found herself alone with Yugi on one of the couches. Or really the Pharaoh at that moment as they hadn't switched back yet. She knew he would be leaving soon, but she couldn't deal with that, or didn't want to. She liked having him around, and him. She glanced at him again, this time Yugi was the one who looked back. She sighed. In the background Jou and Honda were arguing.

"The dub isn't very good; honestly we're better off with subs."

"As if I can be bothered reading. I wanna see the action."

"Oh I'm sure you do."

They quieted down once the ads finished and the movie began. It wasn't very historically accurate, but it was a good watch if you were willing to suspend disbelief. Yugi seemed to like it, but half way through the Pharaoh was back, and it was harder to tell how he was feeling. It was also at this point Jou realised the movie had horror aspects.

"Well I'm gonna get a drink now," he said in a rush as he sprang up, trying to avoid looking at the scarab beetles on the screen. Anzu tisked as she looked at Honda.

"What?" was all he said.

**xxx**

It was almost the end of the movie and Jou had found some other way to amuse himself for the second half. A fight was clearly in the making as Jou would find a way to get Honda back for making him watch a horror movie. Next to Anzu however, was where most of her attention was. Yugi and the Pharaoh had been switching places throughout the entire thing. Yugi seemed to like it, not taking it at face value as it was intended. The Pharaoh on the other hand seemed rather unimpressed, for he may not have all his memories but he was fairly sure that hadn't happened. Although if she thought about it the law Imhotep was breaking did seem familiar.

Battle City had only ended a few weeks ago, but she was still reeling from the consequences. No matter how hard she tried not to think about it, her mind kept circling back to two things.

One, the Pharaoh would have to leave them eventually. He had all the keys to his memories, so all that was left was to visit the stone tablet. But it wasn't in Japan anymore, so they still had some time with him left. She was happy about that.

Two on the other hand was far more complex. She knew Yugi liked her; it was painfully obvious at times, even if he was more subtle about it lately. She didn't know what to think, she defiantly liked him, but every time she pictured them together, like that, the Pharaoh was the one she envisioned.

With those in mind she had made a decision. It had taken a couple of days but it was the best she could do. She wouldn't act, not now. It wouldn't be fair on either to do it while she was so conflicted. Besides, the Pharaoh probably wouldn't make a move while knowing how Yugi felt.

"Well **I** liked it," Honda announced, breaking her train of thought once again. Next to her Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," he said. From the doorway Jounouchi made a strange noise.

"You said it was an action movie!" he accused, picking up a pillow off the couch. Honda smirked once again.

"It was, weren't you watching?" he asked sweetly, before the pillow collided with his face.

"That's it! You are never picking what movie we watch again! This is the third time you've done that to me!"

"But you make it so easy Jou."

"Why I oughta."

"Guys! " Yugi yelled, trying to restore peace, but wasn't very successful as they kept yelling, and throwing pillows at each other. Anzu couldn't help but laugh. Yugi turned to face her, and it was the Pharaoh who looked at her.

"Why don't we leave them be? Knowing them this will take at least fifteen minutes," he said, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll notice we've left for a while anyway," Anzu replied as she walked towards the door. Once in the hallway they closed the door behind them, muffling the sound of the fight behind it. Yugi was back. When he sheepishly grinned at her, she knew she had made the right decision.

"How about we go get a drink," he said motioning to the stairs this time.

"Sounds good," she replied, looping her arm around his.


End file.
